Cafe in Germany
by Shirleycakes
Summary: Athena gets a strange calling that she cannot ignore and goes to investigate. Her findings are a lot less turbulent for what is yet to come.


"Why are we here and not in some nice Caribbean island?'' I looked at my lovely fair skinned companion Nike. She was pouting, long caramel hair sashaying in the wind. It was a brisk day, many were dressed in old, worn, heavy coats others weren't, shuffling and rotating their limbs to gather heat. There was an excitement in the air. We were outside occupying a table owned by a still miraculously open café although nobody but the wealthy could afford the cheap prices. A group of little children approached us, four kids all grim with dirt and skinny hollow faces. The rags they wore hung loosely on them. We gave them our untouched, warm, crunchy loafs. It was going down their throats before they had turned their back and slithered back into the gathering crowd.

Smiling sheepishly I answered "I'm sorry. Well go it's just that I felt a powerful, irresistible, tug in my gut to come that it couldn't resist. A call of homage." This sobered Nike up and understanding settled in her features softening her illuminating golden brown irises. Her hand reached out grabbing my fidgeting one that barely moved and could only be noticed by sharp immortal eyes. I never do that but I was uneasy and trusted Nike. She caressed it trying to relieve the tension. I know she feels it to; sometimes she can't resist going to the Olympic Games or any sport competitions.

The mass crowd was growing larger suffocating the small street and reaching the next neighborhood. They stretched their necks trying to grasp a glimpse of the still missing speaker. They watched the wooden makeshift stage expectantly, waiting for a political savior to come with great speeches and promises of food and money. This country unfortunately had suffered the most after WW1.

Scanning the crowd before deciding to vanish I recognized someone and others that left me frozen. My body went rigid, worry coiling itself in my stomach and a foreboding feeling consumed me. Nike was at my side in a second wiping sweat from my forehead, I have to get her out in case a riot breaks out. She could take care of herself better than most gods but a mortal could always get horribly lucky and land a blow. "What's wrong?" Following my lines of sights she saw all the buff figures, "oh."

Was there any more danger around? Controlling the pattern of my breathing I darkened the world around us and sought out the menacing godly auras. There were to many to count. "We can't fly, they're in the roofs too", muttered Nike. Intense anger began pumping into my veins. It was a trap. A trap from fate, the universe, and chaos. I had foolishly let the tug pull me carried by the current with the other psychotic gods and I made Nike come as well.

Leaving now would give unwanted attention to us. In any case I could always force a way out, have Nike escape and take on at least two-to-three gods depending on who they wore. I bit my bottom lip; that might cause unwillingly a trigger of consequences to happen with the mortals in the middle of it and these people have been through so much. Nike sensed him coming moments after I did.

"Sister, I'm surprised to see you were lured here too." Ares was dressed in a dark green German uniform blond hair slicked back, uniform strained at his build. He bowed a little, politely at Nike. It was always in a war god's interest to be good to victory. I tried to keep any venom out of my voice and glaring to a minimum. Smiling and bowing back, Nike greeted him too. He took that as his invitation to sit, taking the vacant seat in front of us. I crossed my arms, strength coursing in my muscles, wanting to leap up when a civilian shyly walked up to Ares. Knowing what she was going to say Ares told her "he'll be here soon." He: Then it clicked the people assembling, the podium, poverty, Ares, WW1, and Jews. I rubbed my face tiredly, stress and irritation visible. I sighed not up to the coming troubles now that I realized what was happening. Not wanting to get involved.

"Where's Eris," peaking between two fingers "causing mischief again? Is this her doing?'' she helped cause the Trojan War once and others. "Hey!" came a shrilled voice behind me, "I resent that, I'm a changed person, scouts honor." My dark-blond haired sister came into view, sitting on top of the table grinning. She was disguised as a little girl but you could still see the madness in her dark eyes. Perfect, just dandy. An empty island tropical island was sounding nicer by the second.

"You've surely noticed by now that we are not the only pantheon here." Ares said softly motioning a bit with his head to certain people. I had indeed noticed there were Chinese, Japanese, Muslim, Indian, roman, Egyptian and asgardian gods plus other every other evil, sadistic, blood thirsty being which is why I wanted to grab Nike and leave before things got ugly.

"Hey now don't look at us like were scum Athena have you forgotten you're one of us too, besides" Eris continued "were not the ones responsible for this." I raised an eyebrow unconvinced. They both pointed at the podium. Turning I didn't see anything. Then a flicker and I blinked surprised. The flicker happened again, a light bulb trying to awaken. Was that… hope? No, wonder the people were so absorbed staring intensely they're lives depending on it. I swallowed thickly, were they expecting some kind of Messiah.

"Look, I'll be plain with you. I don't want you getting involved. You'll only dull and try to prevent the bloodshed that's going to spill. You're retired, on vacation after taking care of the world for so long. Walk out of this me, my kids and Eris will back you up." He waited letting it sink in. I didn't want to abandon the mortals or owe Ares, if my guess was correct this would be a gruesome battle filled with the dead, blood, and tears. Hades will be busy for a while. Then again hope was here, they already had a protector to see to their needs, I could just influence America and Canada to send in help when things went from bad to worse. Assuring myself I was doing the right thing I nodded, just as the people cheered wildly. Hitler had arrived.

"Do you want to stay I heard Hitler prepared a lovely speech?'' Ares asked but Nike said no. So we left gods glaring at our backs but waiting patiently for the perfect moment to start the massacre that was near. I felt guilty but told myself I owed the mortals nothing perhaps helping behind curtains if I felt for it and Nike would only be needed at the end anyways. I unknowingly tightened my grip on her hand the thought of her far away off-putting and she looked at me questioningly. Before I could apologize for delivering any pain or discomfort she brushed it off by giving me a soft lingering kiss on my now scarlet cheeks. Smiling we were here now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
